Snow it up
by leighleebug
Summary: Gunther,Cece, Rocky and Tinka find out that two people will get kicked off the show so Cece Rocky Gunther and tinka decide they will raise money but will they be too late to save the two people's jobs
1. Partner it up

Snow it up

Hi I'm back with another fanfiction this is another shake it up one so pls comment the truth

I don't own shake it up

It was a snowy day in Chicago Rocky Blue and her best friend Cece Jones were hanging out at the stairs leading to the apartment block door talking away then Gunther and Tinka Hessenheffer the twins showed up and done their annoying entrance "I am Gunther "Said Gunther the tall blonde boy "and I am Tinka "said Tinka the short blonde girl" Und we are the Hessenheffer's "they both said together

"Oh brother" Rocky said rolling her eyes and putting her hand on the side of her face. Gunther was just standing staring at Cece he was checking her out looking up and down at her she saw Gunther's eyes quickly move away as they met Cece and Gunther both turned away blushing. Gunther was just staring at Cece while Cece and Rocky threw insults at them then Tinka said "come on Gunther we don't have to hear these petty insults" with that they both turned around and walked away Gunther quickly looked back a Cece one last time before he and Tinka turned round a corner. Once they got home Gunther went into to do some drawings of Cece and wrote next to the picture Mrs Cece you haven't guessed yet Gunther Hessenheffer has a crush on Cece Jones. Has had a crush on her since 1rst Grade.

(Meanwhile at Cece's)

Cece was listening to her I pod then a song that reminded her of someone close to her heart the song was talk to me by Carly Rae Jepsen. Cece started singing and dancing to it

Every morning

As I go by

I feel you looking

That's why I take my time

Oh Oh yeah

I can see what 'cha wanna do to me

You can feel something's going to break

Well I'm in if you're in

Let's make a big mistake

Talk to me – Carly Rae Jepsen

The person this song reminds her of is the boy she has had a crush on since 3rd Grade is Gunther Hessenheffer

I know you're shocked but it's true it may not look like they have a crush on each other but trust me they do anywhoo lets get back to the story.

Rocky came into Cece's room and said "hey, hey, hey Cece what are you doing" " Just thinking " Cece sighed dreamily " well stop thinking and lets go to shake it up Chicago , the show starts in a hour "Rocky said ,with that Cece got up and they went to catch the subway. They arrived just in time for the producers to say we're live in 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 and he pointed to Gary who said "Hello Chicago this is Shake it up Chicago this is the only place you can find the hottest new moves and dances" then he points to the guys on the dance floor they dance to Our Generation then Rocky and Cece come and dance on with along with Gunther and Tinka followed by some other dancers. Then the guys went off so did the dancers apart from Cece, Gunther, Rocky and Tinka they just kept dancing then the song finished then Gary said once more with the biggest grin on his face "You saw it right here Chicago go onto the shake it up website to find a poll and vote on what two people you think should be kicked off the show till next Saturday ciao" the buzzer went off and Cece, Gunther ,Rocky and Tinka ran up to Gary and they all said "Why are two people getting kicked off the show!?" "Because we have enough to pay most of you but the two that go we don't have enough to pay for them" Gary said sadly"Hey why don't me and Cece do some charity work together" Rocky asked "We will do some as well "Gunther added "ok then I'll pair you up Cece you will be with Gunther Rocky you will be with Tinka " Gary said with a smile on his face then turned and walked away " Wait Gary why am I with Gunther " Cece said trying to look upset and hoped no one saw her smiling Gunther looked at Cece and noticed she was trying to hide a smile he took her arm and pulled her out of eyesight and earshot then said "Cece do you not want to be my partner ?" "I do it's just when Rocky and I volunteered I was expecting to be her partner but you're alright I guess" Gunther smiled and looked at her and she looked him their eyes met. "Gunther come to my house today at seven so we can work on our project" Cece said with a smile. Gunther grabbed Cece's hand as she turned out to walk away and kissed her hand she blushed but runs away before Gunther could see her blushing. She walked back to Rocky who was talking to Tinka. Cece grabbed Rocky's arm and pulled it then they went and caught the subway

Cece was lying on her bed when she heard a knock at the door. Flynn answered it "hello weird guy who baby sat me twice" Flynn said to Gunther. Gunther looked down at him and said "hello Bay bee is you're sister in?" Yeah come in I'll get her, CECE ONE OF YOU'RE FRIENDS IS HERE. Cece got out of bed checked the time on her phone it read 6:59 she did her make up and put on Rebelle by Rihanna, Cece wanted to make a good impression on Gunther she fluffed her hair and walked out. Gunther just stood there checking me out then said "wow Cece you look great" "Aww thank you Gunther you don't look bad yourself "Cece said sweetly Gunther smiled as much as he could.

That is me done in the next chapter they will decide on what they are going to do to save two people's jobs

Review what you thought until tomorrow

Loveya all bye


	2. Charity

SNOW IT UP

Charity it up

Hi I'm Back with the second chapter of snow it up I hope u like it (ps sorry I took so long to update this is the first time I got on my computer since school started I'm now in second year so much more homework)

I don't own shake it up

Cece and Gunther sat in Cece's kitchen thinking on how the could raise money to save two dancers on shake it up Chicago's job "how about we do a danceathon "Gunther said "Ok that sounds great I also have a idea we start a dance club and then at the end we do a danceathon how about 15 bucks a hour" Cece said with a smile on her face as she looked at Gunther who was concentrating on her then started nodding. They put on the Poster

What: Dance Club

Where: Crusty's pizza place

At: 12:00-4:00

Hosted by: Cece Jones & Gunther Hessenheffer

Age Group: 13-15

Price: $15 an hour

Gender: Female and Male

They put lots of colour into it. Once they were done designing the poster Cece hugged Gunther and gave him a kiss on the cheek to show her appreciation Gunther put his hand on the cheek she kissed him on and he grabbed her and kissed her on the lips. The kiss lasted for 5 seconds. Then Cece pulled away she felt her cheeks heating up then started blushing. She looked at her phone it said 10:30 "you better go home Gunther "Cece said with a smile" I was supposed to be home at 10 I better get on home" Gunther said looking down the hall " Before I leave Cece with you go out with me ?" Gunther blurted out then he covered his mouth "I'm sorry Gunther I just want us to be friends nothing more "Cece said with a sad face that she had to turn down a guy she has a crush on. "I understand no girl will ever want to go out with me because I'm a loser" Gunther said looking down" I'm truly am sorry Gunther it's just that I've go a lot in my mind lately and I'm just not ready to date after I got hurt off of my other two boyfriends" Cece said gloomy.

It was the first day of the dance camp Gunther arrived at Cece apartment at 11:00 "hello it is I Gunther Hessenheffer I've come to pick Cece up to go to the dance Camp" Gunther said through the door. Flynn opened the door and said "Hello again weird guy how's it been since you've last babysat me" "It's been fine small boy is you're sister there" Gunther said with a smile "Cece that weird foreign guy is here to take you to a dance camp" Flynn said walking into her room Gunther followed him into her room then said with a gleaming smile "Hello bay bee" "hey there Gunther how are you?" she asked looking rather annoyed that Flynn led him into her bedroom.

They arrived at the dance camp for 11:53 they quickly set up and at 11:59 the first person arrived her name was Jessica Wills. "Hi what's you're name cutie" Cece said with a sweet voice "I'm Jessica Wills "Jessica said with a small curtsy. Then a quite chubby girl came in called Peach Spongers "Hi what's you're name" Cece said in her normal voice "My name is Peach Spongers" Peach said in a very gruff voice. Two identical twins came in called Emily and Emma Gorstshire a boy called Adam cullenshim another set of twins this time a boy and a girl called Gordon and Tara Goodstein.

Five girls came together called Zara Glost, Miranda Wolver, Jennifer Sonya, Samantha Nocturne and Charlotte seiner. "That's twelve people that came, wow I thought only like five people would show up" Cece said happily as she hugged Gunther. "Well it looks like we will be getting a lot of dollars to share" Gunther said smiling. "I'll do the calculations" Cece said grabbing a calculator "we will have, whoa $900" Cece said looking shocked looking at the calculator "Dollars" Gunther blurted out "Yep it seems to be" Cece said jumping up and down "now no one will lose their job they get paid $80 a week so if we pitch in $40 dollars each we still have $410 each to spend" Gunther said looking proud of himself

"Ok lets start with some easy moves 5,6,7,8 Up,Up,Down,Side,Side,Back,Back,forward,Back" Cece said demonstration the moves "you got that from the top 5,6,7,8, " Cece said clapping her hands.

"Slow down" Peach said out of breath.

"Can't peach, it will confuse all the other dancers" Cece said facing forward

"Damn!" peach shouted.

"Excuse me don't say that word here young lady" Cece said pointing her finger at peach.

The dance camp ended finally after 4 hours of working hard on dancing

"Wow I'm beat" Cece said as she flopped onto her couch Gunther came and say next to her exhausted. Cece looked outside to find it was snowing heavily it had blocked the front door of the apartment block. "Gunther it looks like you'll be staying here for the night because a blizzard has blocked the door of the apartment block and you will probably freeze to death out there so it's better you stay here " Cece said with a smile creeping up her face.

I'm so sad to say this is another chapter ended

No don't be sad I will try to update more often

Ok until next time love from Leigh xxxx


End file.
